Logical, Really
by dork-with-glasses
Summary: They all thought it would be Rose...


**Dedicated to my sister, because she really helped me out and has always been a huge support, and an inspiration. If you're reading this Bell, I love you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

They all thought it would be Rose.

Logical, really. They had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts, despite being in separate houses. People assumed that they'd take the next step someday and become more than friends. Aided by the pair bickering, people assumed it would be just another Ron and Hermione.

It was _logical_ to think it would be Rose.

As well as that, what better way to ensure they'd end up together than for Ron Weasley to jinx it? As everyone knew, Ron Weasley had been jinxing stuff for years (don't get Harry started on the Troll incident "I'll kill Fred, he was going on about wrestling a troll." You guessed it, two months later, they wrestled a troll). By saying "Don't get _too_ friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood." Everyone just assumed it would be Rose. George teased him about it mercilessly, insisting he'd jinxed his own daughter's relationship with his enemy's son.

Ron had jinxed it so it_ must_ be Rose.

It was almost like forbidden love. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy. Sworn enemies (everyone thought that that was Harry and Malfoy, but really, Ron hated him more), with a daughter and a son in the same year. It was like it was supposed to happen. It would be a tale for the ages, death-eater's son falls for war hero's daughter. It would be forbidden. And that's how it would tempt fate.

It would be Rose, it was forbidden after all.

He'd got overly protective, jinxed that Smith bloke for dumping her, got a detention for punching some guy who insulted her. They assumed, if he cared so much about her, he must love her. It just made sense. Ron was like this with Hermione, so obviously he cared for her as more than a friend.

He cared too much, so it had to be Rose.

And yet, no one blinked an eye when Roxanne said she was bringing her boyfriend to the Weasley Sunday lunch. No one worried about it, assuming that she'd met this bloke at work and that they wouldn't know him (well she had gotten to know him at work, but she'd known him briefly in school too). Both George and Fred had their 'you break her heart and I'll kill you' speeches ready, with James for backup if they needed it. But they weren't too worried. It couldn't be as bad as who Rose was surely to bring home someday. They were destined to be together after all.

Roxanne was bringing someone to meet them, but Rose wasn't, so he couldn't be coming.

No one cared that Rose was dating Sebastian Richards. They assumed it was a fling and they'd she'd get over him and realise who she really loved. It was logical, Ron had jinxed it, it was forbidden, and he _cared_ so Rose would dump Richards to be with him. It made sense; a girl would have more than one boyfriend before she found her soul mate and she just hadn't reached that stage yet.

Rose was having a momentary lapse of sanity; it would be her in the end.

No one had held their breath as Roxanne and her boyfriend walked up the path to the Burrow. They all assumed he'd be a likable, polite boy that they'd never had the pleasure of meeting before (just like her previous relationships). No one cared that Rose was in a corner, chatting with Lily about how great Sebastian was because they all assumed it wouldn't last. The fact that Rose was gushing about her boyfriend and that Roxanne was bringing an unknown boy to meet them seemed insignificant to everyone else.

Roxanne's boyfriend had nothing to with Rose; the two cousins had never been close after all.

So when Roxanne walked through the door of the Burrow, Scorpius Malfoy in tow, almost every single jaw in the Burrow dropped. Roxanne looked from cousin to cousin, from uncle to aunt, from Granddad to Grandma, each with a look of shock etched on their faces. The only person that wasn't shocked in the slightest, and asked Lily to pass her another Butterbeer, was Rose.

Rose wasn't shocked so it had to be her. She was covering up her jealousy, wasn't she?

The door snapped shut but no one moved, except for Rose who has taking a sip of her drink. Then all of a sudden, there was a loud laugh from the back of the room.

"You've been teasing me for years but it's you that's had it coming." Ron Weasley laughed at his brother. George's look of shock became a glare as he eyed Scorpius up, thinking of all the things he would do to this boy if he hurt his little Roxy. Scorpius had the common sense to gulp nervously. "This couldn't be more hysterical." Ron continued laughing and slowly, but surely, everyone returned to their normal conversations.

It was logical that it would be Rose. But since when have the Weasleys been logical?

It was illogical for it to be Roxanne. So it was.

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: I've grown to love Roxanne/Scorpius, I just think it would be awesome (along with Rose/Scorpius, because I adore that pairing). Scorpius just needs a Weasley Girl. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. It was shorter than I expected it to be but I like it this way.**

**If you were wondering about their ages (although it really is insignificant), Roxanne is 19 (this is her second year out of Hogwarts) and Rose and Scorpius are 18 (just out of Hogwarts), so they were a year apart at school. The reason that Roxanne and Scorpius never mixed in school was because of different year levels, houses and different groups of friends (apart from Rose and Albus). Also, if anyone thought that because Scorpius cared, he should be with Rose, I'd think of it as more of a Harry/Hermione caring in this one-shot (he cares for her like a sister). **

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks heaps for reading.**

**TTFN**

**Dork-with-glasses**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
